


The Moon Orchid

by Stegron24



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: First Time, Greece, M/M, Mt. Olympus, Orchid, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-31
Packaged: 2017-11-26 14:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegron24/pseuds/Stegron24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott has caught a rare disease that can be fatale to werewolf's. Discovering that the only cure comes from a rare flower called The Moon Orchid which only grows on Mt. Olympus Stiles steps up. Stiles would do anything for his best friend so he feels it is his responsibility to get the cure for Scott. Derek was the last person he expected to take this journey with. Stiles soon finds that the feelings he had towards Derek are mutual and his fear of him dissipates as his attraction towards him rapidly grows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was a nice evening in Beacon Hills, the boys had just finished lacrosse practice and were heading back to the locker room. Suddenly, Stiles tried to sneak up and jump on Scott's back. With his senses, he knew Stiles was coming, so right at the last-minute he maneuvered himself out of the way. Stiles fell to the ground and Scott had an ample smirk on face, trying not to laugh.

"Hey dude, so what are we doing today? Or are you and Alyson gonna have a special night?" said Stiles to Scott.

"Not sure, and we did that yesterday. Now get up, let's go!"

They made their way to the locker room to change and headed to Stiles' car

"So, where are we going, finally?" Stiles said with an annoyed look on his face.

"We're going to the woods. I need to find Derek, there's something I need to speak to him about"

Stiles pulled out of the driveway and they headed towards the woods, in the direction of Derek's house. Scott had somewhat of a worried look in his face.

"What is it? There's something you're not telling me." Scott looked at Stiles with smirk and let out a long sigh

"I might as well let you know,"

"Come on dude, spill it out" Stiles interrupted.

"I think there is something wrong with me. I'm not sure what but it started a couple days ago."

Stiles looked at him with a raised brow.

"Well my transformations are painful and getting worse, I get these intense chest pains, my vision somewhat blurs, and I get stomach cramps."

Stiles was speechless he didn't know what to say, but then it hit him...

"What about the beastiary? Do you think it might say something about this? We should ask Lydia to read it again."

"You're right" Scott said, immediately texting Alyson.

She replied with "OK gotcha I'll let you know if we find anything...Love you."

Stiles pulled up to the road that led to Derek's house but Scott told him to stop. He knew Derek was hiding somewhere. 

They got out of the car and Scott yelled out:

"Derek come out I need to talk to you."

Stiles was near the front of the car and heard the bushes behind him move, he quickly turned around and there he was.

"Derek!" Stiles said with an intimidation in his voice.

Derek just glared into his eyes and Stiles did the same. After their brief 3-4 second stare-down Derek looked at Scott.

"What is it?"

Scott told Derek what he had told Stiles and to their surprise, Derek was clueless about it. 

"Wait, did you check the beastiary?"

"Uh yeah!" Stiles blurted out and Derek quickly turned his attention to him. Stiles looked towards Scott for a moment then looked back to find that Derek was still staring.

"Like what you see Mr. big bad wolf?" Stiles said sarcastically.

Derek's eye's quickly changed from green to red and Stiles looked at Scott again but this time with a face that screamed for help. 

Derek turned to Scott. "When you guys find out what it is give me a call, I have to go" he turned and disappeared into the bushes.

"Come on Stiles, let's get out of here"

They got into the car and headed back to town.

"Want to get something to eat? I'm starving?"

"No, I'm not really that hungry. I just want to go home" They pulled up to Scott's house, he was getting out of the car when Stiles grabs him by the shoulder.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright. If anything happens,I got you on speed dial."

He got out, they said their goodbyes, and Stiles headed home. When he got home he went straight to the kitchen and made himself a snack.

"Hmm, dad wont be home for a couple more hours and I told him to bring takeout so I'll grub on some chips for now" he thought to himself. 

He watched television for a bit but then decided to go to his room. After a while of trying to research on what's been happening to Scott, he had no luck, so he decided to take a nap until dad got home with the food.

"Stiles...Stiles...hey, wake up!"

"huh? what?.......oh hey, dad, you're home."

"I've been home for like two hours I was calling you, but I figured you were asleep. Food's on the table"

"Thanks dad. Hey, what time is it?" he asked, slightly worried.

"It's almost 9:30. Why, you got somewhere to go?"

"Not really" he got up out of bed quickly, and ran down stairs to eat. Mr. Stilinski noticed Stiles' phone was blinking.

"Hey son, I think you might have a message on your phone" He yelled as he headed down towards the living room.

"Okay dad, thanks. I'll check it later." Stiles replied, with his mouth full.

He devoured his food, then went to sit on the couch and watch some tv with his father.

"So how was school today, son?"

"It was fine learned some math and some science."

"How was practice?"

"Same as always, how was work, dad?"

"Long day of paper work, and I got one DUI, so not much action."

After a while he went up stairs to his room and got on his computer, but after getting a whiff of his own scent, decided it was time for a shower. 

He got up, undressed, and went over to his drawers to get some clean clothes for after his shower. Suddenly he heard a sound at his window, and there was Derek.

He gasped briefly before whispering a "what the hell!?"

Stiles froze in fear when he quickly realized that he was naked. Derek looked away, but not before giving him a complete chin check. Stiles ran and grabbed his towel, wrapped it around his waist, and went over to open the window.

"What are you doing here Derek? And why are you peeping at me? Huh, so like what you saw?" Derek's eyes where burning red and he had a real mean mug on his face.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it" Stiles slowly backed away. Derek's eyes slowly changed back

"C'mon don't be such a sour wolf, it was a joke."

"Just shut up and listen! Scott's in trouble!"

"What?! What happened?"

"I don't know. I found him in the woods, on the floor. He's been having seizures every ten to fifteen minutes"

"We gotta take him to Deaton. I'll meet you outside." Stiles got dressed in a rush and scurried out so Mr. Stilinski wouldn't hear.

(whispering) "Derek!...Derek!"

"Over here, hurry up! Let's go, get in" Stiles ran over and got into Derek's car, finding Scott in the backseat.

"Scott can you hear me? Scott!"

"He's been like that for a while, I think he's extremely disoriented. Be careful, he might hurt you. Just wrap the other safety belt around him and get away from him"

Stiles reached into Scott's pocket for his phone before Derek pulled him to the front seat.

"What are you doing?"

"I need to call Alyson and I forgot my phone... Hello, Alyson!"

"Stiles, where the hell have you guys been? I called you and Scott and no answer! Lydia has translated what we need, where's Scott? Is he ok?"

"Okay good, listen, you guys need to meet us at Deaton's. Somethings happened to Scott"

"Oh my god, is he ok?"

"We're not sure you need to hurry"

"Okay, we're on our way!"

Derek's car pulled up to the vet's office when they heard a loud roar and a howl, they turned around and Scott had changed. Scott was raged and foaming at the mouth. He looked like a rabid dog and Stiles was wide-eyed and petrified, he'd never seen Scott like this. Derek grabbed Stiles' arm and with a strong pull, yanked Stiles over and out of the car from his side.

"Run! Go get Deaton, now!"

Scott broke free from the safety belts and lunged at Derek. They both collapsed from the car, and Scott jumped off of Derek and ran towards Stiles. Derek swiftly followed, Stiles had reached the door when he turned around and saw Scott in mid air, claws aiming right at him. Stiles jumped out of the way and ran behind Derek, Scott roared at Derek with rage, ready to attack at any moment. Stiles terrifyingly peaked around Derek, holding Derek's jacket in one hand and squeezing his arm in the other.

"Scott! It's me Stiles! Why are you trying to eat me!?"

Scott just roared and howled with an intense, evil look in his eye.

"Don't worry, I wont let him hurt you."

Stiles glanced over at Derek and their eyes met. Derek had his signature smirk on, and Stiles let out what seemed to be a small, barely noticeable smile. Stiles watched as Derek's eyes changed from green to a bright red.

"Stay back, and when you get the chance, run inside and get Deaton"

Derek stepped toward, but Stiles grabbed and tugged his arm

"Derek,don't hurt him. Please?"

"I wont...tell Deaton we have to sedate him. I'll hold him down as long as I can."

Stiles was slowly making his way towards the door when Scott pounced on him and Derek intercepted. They crashed down and Scott swung, Derek dodged and swung back, striking Scott in the chin.

Stiles ran towards the door and looked back at the two wolves going at it. 

"Be careful, Derek" he said softly and ran inside to look for Deaton.

Scott used the momentum from the strike to swing around and sweep Derek off his feet, Derek fell to the ground as Scott pounced over to deliver another blow. Derek grabbed his leg and kicked his leg up, striking his chest. Scott fell to the ground out of breath and in pain Derek took the advantage of the moment and jumped on to him, pinning him down. 

"Got you...come on Stiles, hurry"

Scott was becoming more unstable and enraged. His eyes were a color Derek had never seen before; a bright orange glow. Just then, Alyson and Lydia pulled up with Jackson.

"Scott!" Alyson screamed.

"It's about damn time! Jackson, help me hold him down!"

Jackson rushed to Scott's side and helped Derek pin down Scott.

"We need to calm him down" Jackson said.

Alyson was in tears at the sight of Scott, and moved closer and closer.

"Scott! Its Alyson, Scott calm down we're your friends"

Lydia came up behind Alyson.

"Be careful, he looks like a wild beast."

"He wont hurt me I know he wont"

Alyson cried out as she kneeled down and got closer to Scott.

"We're going!" Stiles yelled from a distance "hold him down!"

Deaton had the syringe, ready to pierce Scott's skin.

"STOP! Wait! Look!" Alyson screamed, she had locked eyes with Scott who had calmed down, his eyes reverted back to their original yellow glow.

"Scott! Are you there?"

"Alyson!?"

"Yes it's me."

His chest pumped out and he let out a painful cry. His body began to tremble and his eyes rolled to the back of his head

"Scott!" Alyson cried out.

"Let him go, he's having a seizure, when he stops bring him inside. We need to restrain him just to be safe."

Alyson and Lydia were horrified and in tears as they watched Scott, but he stopped after a few minutes.

"C'mon Jackson let's get him inside, Stiles make sure these two are okay."

They took Scott inside and laid him on the table Deaton had set up for him.

"Derek, strap his feet, and Jackson hand me that stethoscope. I need to examine him."

Stiles got the girls to calm down and they came inside.

"So how's he doing, doc? No more wild try-to-eat-Stiles Scott or what?"

"For now he's okay, he's resting but who knows when he wakes up."

"Great, so now what?"

Stiles looked at Lydia.

"Oh here's the page you guys asked to get translated. You ready to hear this?"

Derek looked at Alyson and Lydia with eagerness.

"It's not good news is it?"

Alyson was trying to hold back the tears but she couldn't 

"No, it's not" her face engulfed by sadness "Lydia please..."

"Sure, don't worry. It's called Interfector Versipilles rabia which translates from latin to 'Killer Werewolf Rage'. It's a rare disease that werewolves can catch but it doesn't say how. I matched the symptoms Scott had to the disease and it gets much worse. The symptoms are to trigger the victim into transforming and we all saw what happens when he does."

"Alright, so we never let Scott shift, sounds like a plan."

"Didn't you hear what I said, Stiles? The symptoms are what trigger him to transform. And its much worse when he is in wolf form, the rage causes his heart rate to increase at a massive rate. We were lucky Alyson calmed him because any longer and his accelerated heart would have caused his lungs to fail, no oxygen to his body and brain, we would have lost him."

"He seemed so much stronger when I was trying to hold him down and I barely kept up with him. I was lucky to catch him and pin him down." Derek added. 

"It's only natural that with his heart beating faster and more oxygen, the stronger and faster he would be. But when the heart reaches its peak and goes beyond, the rest of the body can't keep up."

"So is there a cure or...what?"

"Yes there is, it's a plant called The Moon Orchid."

"Alright let's go pick that sucker and have Scott good to go in no time."

"There's just one problem."

"Great, what now?"

"It's over five thousand miles away."

Stiles, Derek, and Deaton looked a Lydia with a wide-eyed, surprised look.

"Where does it grow?" Derek asked.

"In Greece in the forests of Mt. Olympus."

The whole group let out a depressed sigh.

"I'm going, who's going with me?" Alyson said.

"Alyson you can't go."

"Derek, who are you to tell me what to do!?"

"He's right, you can't. You're the only thing that can stop Scott if he blows a gasket again...I'll go."

Derek swiftly looked at Stiles with concern all over his face. "I have to, he's my best friend and he's always there for me. It's time for me to be there for him so I'm going."

"But Stiles, I can't just sit here doing nothing I have to-"

Jackson interrupted in loud tone

"No, Alyson. Think, don't be so stupid, if you go who's going to calm him? Huh? What if the tranquilizers don't work, then what's gonna happen? He's going to die, that's what!"

"Ugh harsh, c'mon Jackson."

He turned to Lydia "well it's the truth!"

"So it's settled Stilinski, It's up to you."


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey!........hey, Stiles!?"

"Uh yeah...what's up?"

"Are you okay? You been in space for a little while there"

"I'm uh......you know thinking about uh......who's gonna go with me. You know?"

"Uh-huh"

"'Of course you can't go for, you know, obvious reasons. Scott would...you know. Hmmm, Derek!?" His green eyes quickly made their way to Stiles' brown ones. 

"He's not gonna wanna go? Would he?" He shrugged and said "Definitely not! Jackson!? Yeah, no. Lydia!? Yeah, right. Well........looks like it's just a ticket for one."

Allison had a sad grin on her face "Don't worry I'm sure someone will."

"Hey Allison, let's go get Scott, Lydia's already in the car"

Stiles had a surprised look in his face "you guys are taking Scott home?"

"No, we're talking him to my house. If he wants to go home, I'll go with him."

"Oh okay, do you need any help for tonight?"

"No I think I can handle it. Before you leave tomorrow, can you drop by my house?"

"Yeah I wanna see Scott before I leave anyways. So yeah, see ya tomorrow."

Stiles looked around the room after saying good-bye to Allison only to see Deaton. 

"Hey where did Derek go?"

"He was the first one to slip out. Well, I gotta get back to cleaning before I lock up. Good luck, Stiles, and be careful. I really hope one of them steps up to go with you. You're gonna need all the help you can get."

"Thanks for the confidence boost!"

"I mean it...alright you gotta go and I gotta get back to work."

"Alright, later Deaton and don't worry, I'll be okay"

Stiles headed outside just in time to catch Jackson driving out, but he had a sour look on his face. All stiles could think was "Great now I have to walk." He started walking and looked to his left, there was a black car parked in one of the spots with the lights off. Stiles looked and knew it was Derek. He switched on the lights and drove up to Stiles 

"Get in"

"Uhh" Stiles sighed. 

"Get in!"

"Okay, okay I'm going"

Derek drove off, they went down a couple of streets and got caught at a red light. Stiles had a nervous look on him, while Derek just took peaks from the corner of his eye. Stiles looked over at Derek, catching every look and he chuckled when Derek looked at him and they locked eyes.

Stiles looked down, then back at Derek but Derek just stared on. When Stiles would look away, towards his window, he would crack a smile. The light changed and Derek drove on. Stiles wasn't staring now, he was more like admiring Derek's face. He caught himself and looked straight but couldn't resist. Another red light and Derek glanced over as he came to a stop. They made eye contact again and Derek opened his mouth to speak but he paused, and he looked straight ahead

"Have you even check for flights yet?"

"Ohh, no I didn't even bring my phone."

"Well make sure you're ready by five."

"What!? That's early! Wait, it's gotta be earlier cause I want to go by and see Scott before I leave, plus Allison said to go by."

Derek looked out the corner of his eyes with their red glow. 

"Are you kidding me?"

"Derek c'mon, it's on the way"

They pulled up to Stiles' neighborhood and Derek slowed down once they were arriving at his house. Stiles opened the door, started to get out but looked back at Derek.

"Hey, please get me a decent airline"

Derek gave him an angry look and then gave a faint smile. One that Stiles definitely caught a quick flash of. He got out the car and walked away with a smirk on his face and didn't look back. He opened his front door and looked back at Derek, Derek slowly started to drive off and turned the corner. Stiles walked in and quietly went up to his room. His dad had passed out on the couch. Walking into his room, he looked for his backpack, emptied out the books, folders, and other school supplies. He then packed it with socks, underwear, and a couple of sweaters. Then he looked for a hiking bag and put some hiking clothes and shoes in it. He had almost forgot his sleeping bag, so he headed downstairs to check for it in the garage. It took him a while but he found it and rolled it up nice and tight, then hooked it to the top of his bag.

"Hmm maybe nows a good time for that shower"

He undressed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower. 

He came back to his room, and dried himself off and threw a t-shirt on. He began to look for a fresh pair of underwear, but was having trouble finding some.

"Hmm, the clean ones are all packed........oh well."

He jumped into bed with just a shirt on, and set his alarm for four-thirty and threw the sheets over himself.

"Crap! What am I going to tell my dad? Should I say I'm going on a field trip!? No he wont by that. Damn, this is definitely gonna be a problem."

Stiles was thinking for a while, he looked at the clock and realized he'd been thinking for nearly and hour. He needed to come up with something quick if he was going to get any sleep at all. He got up and started pacing back and forth in his room.

"A sleep over at Scott's!" He finally came up with.

"No.. he can just stop by and see I'm not there. Crap, what do I say?"

Stiles was becoming aggravated and just sat at his desk and went on his computer.

"Hmm.......why not? I'm already bottomless."

He looked at his door and listened for any sound at all. He looked back at his computer and reached down, gently squeezing and caressing. With a quick look at his screen, he immediately saw what time it was. His hand stopped and he made a fist.

"Dammit, look at the time! Crap I'm definitely gonna have to sleep on the plane. C'mon, Stiles, think!"

He got up from the chair and walked towards his closet. Stiles was trying so hard to think of a good enough lie for his dad to believe, but had no luck. Frustration was starting to creep in, he placed his hands behind his head and walked around in circles staring at the ceiling. He kept thinking, and thinking, but every idea came with immediate doubt. As he sped up his pace, he suddenly stumbled on one of the bags.

"Oh shit, my foot!" He looked at the bag and blurted out "Stupid hiking bag.........That's it! Yes! why didn't I think of it before? We're going camping! Now I can get a few hours of sleep."

Stiles got back into bed and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. It had been a pretty long day and he had another long day ahead. He really needed some rest.

"Stiles...Stiles!" Mr. Stilinski called out. When he saw that Stiles wouldn't budge he went ahead and shook him.

"Stiles, wake up! Turn off that alarm!"

Stiles just rolled over and Mr. Stilinski grabbed Stiles' phone and put it next to his head.

"Ahh, what the!...Dad! Why are you up so early?"

"Why am I up so early!? Why is your alarm set so early!? Turn it off!"

Stiles grabbed his phone and shut the alarm off. He looked at his dad and thought "this is perfect now I can tell him the camping story". Stiles wrapped his sheets around him and got up and walked over to his packed bags.

"Dad there's something I need to tell you and I hope you don't get mad."

"Oh boy, what did you do now?"

"No nothing like that I just wanted to ask you if it was cool for me to go on a camping trip? With Scott, Allison, and couple of our friends?"

"Let me guess, it's today isn't it? I see you packed your bags. This is sort of last minute, Stiles."

"I know, dad. I'm sorry, but I was just so worked up and excited about it, I guess I just forgot about asking if it's alright."

"Sure, son, go ahead. But when are you guys planing on coming back?"

"Sunday night, or maybe monday morning. I think we're only going for the weekend. You know, don't want to miss too much school"

"Oh shut up, I know missing school is the last thing you guys care about!"

They both shared a laugh and Stiles got a fresh pair on undies from his bag. Mr. Stilinski was walking out of the room and said "I'm guessing you're going to need some money, huh?"

Stiles had an epiphany. He froze and thought "damn I forgot about money, I only have like a hundred bucks!" he turned around and looked at his father and wondered how much he would get.

"Yeah, actually, I do."

"Okay, well you guys are gone for the weekend, so how's $80?"

"That's it? Dad, we're driving up to Sequoia. I'm gonna have to chip in for gas, snacks, food, and any other things we might need."

"Alright, here. Take $100, but don't go buying thing you wont use or need. Be smart with your money."

"I will, don't worry dad. I can't afford not to be."

Mr. Stilinski walked out and Stiles started getting dressed, his phone suddenly rang, he picked it up and saw it was Derek calling.

"Hello?"

"I'm outside, let's go."

"Alright, give me like a couple minutes."

"Hurry up!"

Stiles ran to the bathroom to brush his teeth, he also packed some of the things he might need like a new toothbrush, toothpaste, floss, and mouth wash. He went back to his room and grabbed the rest of his things, he looked around to check if he had forgotten anything. Derek called again but Stiles didn't answer and headed downstairs.

"Bye dad, and thanks!"

"Bye son! Have fun and be safe."

Stiles went outside and headed to Derek's car.

"Hey, pop the trunk!"

He took his bags around to the rear of the car, and Derek opened the trunk. Stiles notice there was already a camping bag in the trunk but paid no mind to it. He put his bags in, closed the door and got in the car. Derek drove off and didn't really say anything to Stiles until they were about to get to Allison's house. They pulled up and she was already waiting outside. Stiles stepped out of the car and gave Allison a nod.

"How is he feeling?"

"He's doing alright. Come inside, he wants to see you."

They walked towards the house and Stiles looked back at Derek.

"Be quick, we don't have all morning!"

They walked in and headed upstairs.

"He's in my room, go ahead he's waiting for you." Allison went back down stairs and Stiles went in the room. Scott was lying in her bed and he seemed to be asleep. Stiles tried to sneak up on him, tip toeing his way across the room.

"I heard your breathing while you were coming up the stairs." Scott opened his eyes and looked at Stiles and chuckled.

"No fair! Damn wolf powers. So.......how you doing? Do you need anything?"

"Stiles, I'm okay as long as I stay human. I'm fine, really! Well listen I just wanna say thank you. Seriously thank you man, and please be safe. Is anyone going with you?"

"Thanks dude, no problem. I know you'd do the same in a heart beat, and no I don't think anyone is but I'll be fine. It's only for the weekend, you just make sure to keep your cool."

"Well with all the drugs Allison dad has, I think I'm going to be pretty relaxed all weekend."

"Alright man, well I have to get going. You know, got a best friends life to save, no pressure."

They laughed and Stiles went up to hug Scott. "Be careful, and safe, dude."

"Don't worry, I will. You can count on me." Stiles walked to the doorway and he turned to Scott, they made eye contact and just gave each other a head nod. Stiles walked downstairs and Allison was waiting by the door. She had a small bag in her hand no bigger than a text-book. She opened the bag as Stiles came down the stairs and towards the door.

"Here's mostly everything you'll need; a credit card for emergencies, $500 in cash, a new passport, and a satellite phone. Be careful, Stiles, and thank you so much. You really are a good friend."

"Thanks Allison, but how did you guys get me a new passport? And so quick?"

"Oh you know my dad."

"Huh....of course. Well thanks for everything and keep Scott safe. I'll see you on Monday. Bye!"

"Bye be safe!"

Stiles ran to Derek's car and got in, Derek drove off in a flash as Allison watched them disappear around the block. Derek reached into the glove compartment and pulled out an envelope. He checked inside and set it down on Stiles' lap.

"Here are the plane tickets."

Stiles opened the envelope and grabbed the tickets, he stared at them for a second and thought "Why did he get two? Could this mean he's going with me!?" Derek noticed the puzzled look Stiles had and he cracked a smile.

"You didn't think I was gonna let you go all by yourself, did you?"

Stiles just stared at Derek for a few until he caught himself. "Y...you're going with me?" Stiles had a grin on his face as he just gazed at Derek.

"Well yeah someone's gotta make sure you get this done and don't die!"

His grin turn into a sour pout

"Oh...well thanks for the confidence boost!" he said sarcastically.

Derek glanced over at Stiles and he noticed a difference in him. He looked calm, Stiles had looked worried since last night when he volunteered to go. Derek guessed that the thought of going by himself sort of scared him. Now that he had discovered Derek was going, he was much more at ease. Stiles leaned his head against the window and slowly fell asleep. Derek had noticed and drove with caution trying to avoid any bumps on the road so Stiles would not awaken from his nap. As they neared the airport Derek tried to wake him up but got no response. They had arrived and Derek pulled into the parking garage, got the ticket from the machine and drove around the first level, hoping to find a spot.

"Damn not a single spot."

He drove up to the second level and drove around hoping to find a good spot. Right when he was about to give up and go to the third he noticed someone was pulling out. Luckily, it was right by the elevators and the cross walk. Derek pulled in, placed the ticket up on the dashboard and turned off the car.

"Stiles, wake up!" He shouted as he shook him.

"Whoa! Okay, okay I'm up!" he yawned, looking around confused.

"We're at the airport? Already?"

"Yeah, let's go. We still have to check-in the bags."

Derek opened the trunk and they took their bags, as they walked away, he locked the car. After getting all the way across the cross-walk, Stiles stopped in shock.

"Crap! I left the tickets in the car!"

Derek looked back at Stiles but didn't say a thing, he let his face do the talking and he looked mad. He reached into his pocket, grabbed his key and threw them at Stiles.

"Give me your damn bag and hurry up!"

Stiles ran back to the car as Derek went on to make the line to check the bags in. He opened the car and searched everywhere. He looked in the glove compartment and nothing. The center console, no luck. He looked in the back seat but only found one of Derek's leather jackets. He looked over on the driver's side but nothing there.

"Dammit, where are they?"

Stiles leaned over to check the passenger side one more time when he notice some thing white between the seat and the center console. He reached and grabbed it with only two fingers and pulled out the envelope.

"Haha! Got them!" he cheered

Stiles took another look in the back seat and contemplated whether or not to take Derek's jacket. After a few seconds he reached for it and got out of the car. He put on the jacket and sniffed one of the collars.

"Mmmm...smells good. Hmmm, Derek smells good."

Stiles locked the car and ran back with the tickets, he made his way inside and looked around to find Derek. Derek noticed Stiles when he walked in so he raised his hand to signal him. Stiles caught his hand from the corner of his eye, and joined him in the line there were only a couple of people left in front of them.

"Why are you wearing my jacket?!" Derek's eyes were beginning to turn red.

"Derek! I think you need some eye drops, your eyes are looking a little (clearing his throat) red!"

Derek looked down and closed his eyes, took a deep breath and glared back at Stiles.

"Like I said, why are you wearing my jacket?"

"Aw c'mon dude, it might get cold in the plane and mine are all packed."

Derek just turned away, they were up next to check in. After going through security check and everything else they had a good twenty minutes before boarding the plane.

"Hey, Derek, you hungry?"

"Yeah let's grab something to eat."

Stiles decided they should eat from one of the deli's, there was a shorter line since they didn't serve breakfast. They ate their food sitting in the waiting area near the boarding zone. After they finished, Stiles got their trash and went to throw it away. He sat back down and looked sort of uneasy, he kept looking out of the giant window and back at the floor in front of him. Derek immediately noticed but didn't say anything or know if he should, when he gathered the courage to ask Stiles, Stiles got up and walked over to the window. He watched as everyone's bags were being loaded on the plane.

"We will now begin boarding first class."

The ticket girl said and Stiles just felt a tingle down his spine. Derek then walked up to Stiles and put his hand on his shoulder.

"What's wrong, you look kinda pale?"

"Um.....I-I'm sort of um......scared of planes." Stiles definitely thought Derek would not be amused about what he just heard so he was a little worried.

"Really? You know, you picked a hell of a time to let me know about this." Derek swung his arm around Stiles and pulled him close. "C'mon don't worry, you'll be alright."

Stiles grabbed Derek's hand hanging from his shoulder and turned to Derek. He admired how great his skin looked in the morning sun. Stiles let go of his hand and intertwined their fingers. Derek looked down at Stiles and their eyes met, Stiles glanced down at Derek's lips only for a second. They both slowly inched towards one another barely noticeably.......

"We will now be boarding business class."

Derek turned his attention to the ticket girl and said.

"Lets go that's us."

Stiles just stood there for a moment in pure confusion and disbelief. "I can't believe we almost......." Stiles thought to himself as he smiled, he turned to Derek who was walking up to the short line to board the plane. Stiles was shocked that the fear he had towards Derek was gone, it had been replaced with something else, something wonderful that made Stiles feel an immense amount of joy. Stiles walked over to Derek and looked at him with a cheerful smile.

"Well, you've certainly changed your mood quick." Derek moved up the line and Stiles moved behind him.

"Ticket please." Derek handed their tickets to the girl. "Thank you have a wonderful flight."

"So seventeen hours in the air, great!" Stiles' uneasiness had returned. They made their way in the plane and to their seats.

"Want the window?"

"Uh no, thanks. I'm okay."

They took their seats and Stiles was a little unsettled and kept looking up and down the aisle as the people walked towards the back of the plane. He pushed himself back in his seat and buckled his seatbelt.

"Oh boy..breathe. Just breathe, Stiles, you can do this." Stiles murmured to himself.

"Calm down, you'll be okay. There's nothing to worry about, just relax."

It took a while for all the passengers to board but sure enough they were all aboard and ready to go except for Stiles. He was still uneasy, and he looked like he was ready to run out of there the first chance he got. The pilot made his last announcement before take off and the plane was making its way down to the end of the runway. Derek seemed calm and was staring out of the window, he watched as the plane got in position to take off. Stiles was trying to see around him, through the window, Derek caught him with a glimpse and shut the window.

"Relax, we're next!"

Derek gave him a straight face, Stiles returned the same expression. Derek's threats didn't even faze him anymore. The plane entered the runway and got into position. After a couple of seconds, the planes engines roared and it thrust forward. Stiles felt a chill down his back and gripped the arm rest. Derek opened the window and Stiles tried to peak out but just leaned back into his seat. Derek looked over at Stiles and he nodded his head and cracked a smile, he then rested his hand on top of Stiles'. 

He turned to Derek slowly and flipped his hand to grab Derek's. He gripped harder and Stiles looked down at their hands, Derek's eyes slowly turned red waiting for Stiles to come back up. But Stiles just rested his head back, looked up, and grip harder. Derek turned the other way and opened the window, and gripped harder. Stiles turned to him and Derek looked out the window. The plane had taken off and they were on their way to Athens. Once they were at max altitude the seatbelt sign went off, Stiles had to use the restroom.

"Go! I can tell you really have to go, they're right up front."

Stiles took off his seat belt and headed for the restroom, the first one was occupied. When he got in the other one he stood there for a while, emptying out. It was such a relief, he even twitched. He then zipped up and washed his hands, walked out and slid the door closed. Making his way back to his seat, Derek turned to him.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me when the food comes."

Stiles reached into Derek's jackets pocket, pulled out his iPod, and put the headphones on.

"Hm I wonder what he's got." he thought to himself, as he switched it on. Derek had a wide variety of music and Stiles was relived.

"I guess he pretty much likes everything. Alright now what to pick?"

Stiles changed songs over and over until he found some of Derek's playlists. The first one was a rock playlist so Stiles jammed out to it for a while. He would turn to Derek and play the air guitar every now and then, hoping Derek would wake up but he was out cold. He then switched to the love songs playlist as soon as he saw it he wondered what kind of love songs Derek listens to. The first song was one Stiles did not know but he gave it a chance and liked it.

"Hello! Lionel! Alright I love this song."

It was a song he knew very well, Derek was the first thing that came to his mind when it started. He looked over at him and lip synced the words. He glanced at the arm rest dividing them and pulled it up, he was a bit hesitant not knowing if Derek would wake up or worse.....wake up cranky. Stiles went for it anyways, he pulled Derek's arm up and over him and leaned on him resting his head on his chest. He looked up to check if Derek had woken up but his eyes were still shut. Stiles attention went back to the iPod as Derek opened his eyes and smiled, he'd been awake for a while, trying to go back to sleep. Stiles played the song over again and dug half his face into Derek's chest. Derek turned his body towards Stiles and wrapped his arms around him, Stiles took off the ear buds and looked up at Derek. Derek had his eyes closed but could do nothing about the smile he was wearing. Stiles just wanted him to open his eyes, so he waited patiently until Derek finally did. He bit his lip once he saw Derek's green eyes, and couldn't resist. He thrusted up and their lips met. Derek's eyes opened wide with shock, but they slowly shut to the sweet taste of Stiles' lips. They paused for air and went right back in, Derek pulled tighter on Stiles and cupped the back of his head with his hand. Stiles bit and sucked on Derek's bottom lip, then pulled away, they were both lost in each others eyes.

"You know I've been wanting you to do that for a while now." Derek said as he softly caressed Stiles' face.

"So have I...I uh" he looked at Derek's lips and made them meet his. They passionately embraced each other and kissed for a couple of minutes until Stiles pulled away  
"Wait, I gotta pee!"

Stiles got up and bolted towards the restroom. Derek rested the pillows against the wall and the window and leaned back putting his feet up to Stiles chair.

"Where am I suppose to sit?"

Derek opened his legs and said "Lay down"

He laid down with his head up on Derek's chest and Derek threw the blanket over them. Stiles yawned as he nuzzled himself on Derek's chest, and Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles, tilted his head into the pillow and closed his eyes. It took Stiles no time at all to fall asleep in Derek's arms. Derek heard the flight attendants a few passengers up ahead and opened his eyes.

"Hello, sir would you like a meal?"

"No, thank you. I think we can wait for the next one."

"Okay sir, if there's anything you need just let us know."

"Thank you"

"You're welcome."

They both slept for what felt like to them an entire day, Stiles had woken up first and checked the time.

"Aww man, we still got two hours left!" he said as he let out a yawn.

He got up and headed to the restroom and they were both occupied. As he waited by the doors to see which one would open first, the flight attendant was coming towards him.

"Hey, miss, excuse me"

"Yes, what can I help you with?"

"I'd like to know when the food will be coming."

"Well we've already distributed both meals of the flight, you must be one of the two that were asleep?"

"Yup that was us, well can we have the um.. food, now that we're awake?"

"Sure just give me a few minutes and it will be ready. What will you and your partner be having? We have the chicken, steak, or a veggie meal."

"I'll have the chicken and he'll have the steak."

"How will he take his steak?"

"Rare, nice and bloody!"

Someone finally came out and Stiles went in to do his business. Derek then woke up and sat up to look for Stiles, but he was still in the restroom. When Stiles came out, he noticed Derek was up and scurried back to his seat. Derek got up and headed for the restroom, but Stiles stopped him as they crossed paths.

"Where you going?"

"Outside I think need some fresh air." 

Stiles had a puzzled look on his face 

"The restroom, Stiles. Where else would I be going?"

Stiles just scowled at him, then quickly smiled and went back to their seats. When Derek had come out he closed his eyes and sniffed, he smelled the steak and he was hungry. He patted his stomach and headed back to his seat.

"Look food! I ordered you the steak I hope that's what you wanted.......what am I saying? Of course you did, you're an animal."

Derek sat down and they both ate, when the flight attendant passed by they ordered some drinks. They sat for a while without saying anything to each other, then Derek reached over to grab Stiles' hand.

"We're almost there, the pilot should be announcing something shortly. How are you feeling?"

"A little nervous, I've never left the U.S. I hope we don't sound or act like complete tourist."

Derek just chuckled and looked out the window.

"This is your pilot speaking, we will be entering the city shortly, we're about forty minutes ahead of schedule. We will be landing in about twenty minutes, arriving at the gate at approximately 5am, Athens time. Thank you for flying with us, and have a wonderful morning.

"Look at the city Stiles, we're here"

Stiles look out and saw all the lights, he turned his attention to Derek and they both smiled. They had finally arrived.


End file.
